Vengeance of The Uchihas
by Coherent Truth
Summary: FemNaru! Growing up with the Sharingan and seeking vengeance. Itachi and Naru massacre the Uchiha clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. Training under Madara Uchiha, Naru and Itachi begin their journey to become the best of the best. ItaNaru


Hey everyone

Hey everyone! This is a joint Fan fiction, which is written by me (Miserable Angel) and June (x-EliteAssassin-x). This is obviously AU. Also, June is ownage writer! .

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, if we did... let's just say Itachi would have gotten a new pair of eyes.

**Prologue:**

It was yet another day in Konoha, one of the great shinobi villages. Genin were being loud and noisy, completing D ranked missions successfully, but not without complaints. Chuunin were on patrol, some having to look after the runts called Academy students. Jounin were leaping rooftop to rooftop, busy on a mission and stealthy as always.

But in one area of the vibrant village, there was a place where all the hustle and bustle disappeared, and where people of all ages could find themselves weeping in the quiet place.

It was in this very area that a young blonde girl was knelt, her head bowed as she sobbed her sorrows. In front of her was a memorial stone.

At five a.m. that very morning, her mothers name had been carved into that very stone, she had been killed in action on her latest mission.

And so the six year old was left orphaned, the only remnants of her deceased mother were crumpled in her hand; A letter containing her last words to her daughter.

Soft petal lips parted once more, as yet another heart wrenching sob left the small mouth, shimmering blue eyes watered and overflowed as the child wept for her mother. As the tears cascaded down her face in a sorrowful waterfall, the little girl wondered... Why? Why had the only person who had ever loved her, been stolen from her? A small hand raised to her chest and clutched at the area over her heart.

It hurt.

So- _So badly._

All she wanted was for her mother to come and hug her, to smell the familiar aroma of strawberries and cream, to feel soft hands brushing through her golden hair, to see her mother smiling down at her, to hear her mother's sweet and charming voice. But alas, no more would any of these things comfort the young girl, she was now truly alone. Alone, in a village where people hated for an unseen reason, where her peers despised her for their own judgemental reasons and where her mother no longer existed.

As her tears calmed down the girl lifted her hand, and softly she traced the newly placed name on the stone.

_Uzumaki Kushina_

The girl looked down at her other hand; At the crumpled letter that was crushed in her small fist. Unfurling her fist, she opened the letter, mentally preparing herself to read the last thing her mother had to say to her.

_Dear Naru,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm dead already. I'm so very sorry my dear Naru, please forgive me for leaving you alone, but know that I love you and will always watch over you. Unfortunately it seems that I must tell you some secrets though, secrets of your heritage my darling. I never wanted you to know, but now you're alone and you must know, otherwise you will be unable to protect yourself._

_I will start with your father. Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage. Yes darling, your father was a revered hero. The Namikaze's have no bloodline ability, but they do have huge chakra reserves. Due to your father's high rank as a ninja there is a decent sized wealth that awaits you, you will be able to have full access to it now that I am deceased. Your father was a great man but unfortunately he died during the Kyuubi attack, he died doing something that was dangerous, he died sealing the Kyuubi away. Do not believe what the Academy have taught you, for it is a lie; A lie for the sake of protection. Your father sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn baby - One who I will name later._

_Now you must know of my ancestry. My full name is Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina. My mother was an elegant Uchiha woman, but unfortunately she fell for my father, a merchant from the destroyed country of Whirlpool. My mother and father ran away and eloped together, and for such an action my mother was exiled from the Uchiha clan, her Uchiha bloodline sealed away, as was mine at birth. The same was to happen to you, however, they were forbidden from touching you byorders of your father the Yondaime Hokage, and the order remained intact even after his death. There is a small chance you may be able to activate the sharingan, but I will tell you what you should do later in this letter._

_Now it is time for you to know of your own uniqueness. Naru, darling, as I wrote earlier, your father sealed the Kyuubi in a baby. The Kyuubi was sealed away on October the Tenth, your birthday. Yes Naru, the Kyuubi was sealed in you. Because of this I plead of you to be cautious, you will have many enemies, even in your own village, to this day there have been countless assassination attempts on your life. The Kyuubi is a great power and if you can tame that power... Naru, you have the potential to become one of the greatest kunoichi to ever exist._

_And so now, I have told you our family secrets and it is now I must advise you from beyond the grave._

_First, you must access the money your father and I left for you, transfer it into your name and account._

_Then, you must find a young man named Uchiha Itachi, he is a young prodigy of the Uchiha clan and has saved you many a time from assassination attempts. You must ask him to train you, with his help you can activate the Sharingan and began to access your potential._

_That is as far as I can advise you my dear. Be strong, be brave and make me proud. I love you, my little blonde angel._

_Love,_

_Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina._

Biting her lip, Naru sat there and tried to process all this shocking information. Hours passed and still the young girl sat there, tears silently rolling down her face, her knuckles white as she clutched at the letter with desperation. Eventually, just as night fell, the young blonde stood up.

Blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight, as blue eyes raised to gaze at the starry sky. Tears rolled down tanned cheeks, the cheeks soft and round but blemished by three whisker marks on each side. With a gentle sigh, Naru wiped her tears away and put the letter into her pocket, careful to not damage the contents of the letter. With a solemn air surrounding her the girl turned away from the memorial stone, her heart and mind set on carrying out her mothers advice.

As the girl, dressed in neon orange shorts and a black t-shirt, began to fade into the distance, a small whisper was carried on the wind.

_"Goodbye Mother..."_

xxxTBCxxx

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
